


Such wow. Many normal. Very oops

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Accidents, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hikes, Hurt/Comfort, HurtMac, Whumptober 2020, hunting season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Jack and Mac are participating in a training exercise when Mac gets shot.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	Such wow. Many normal. Very oops

‘Are we sure we can get there on foot?’

‘Yes, if we go through the forest, it will cut our hike by half.’

‘I’m all in if it means less hiking.’

‘OK, let’s go then. I’ll take point.’

Mac folds the map up and puts it back in his pocket. He enjoys these Phoenix training sessions. Their objective is to make their way through rough terrain without the help of modern technology, so no Riley, GPS, or anything, just a map and a compass. And although Jack bitches during their hike, Mac knows he also enjoys it and is a skilled operative who probably can outsmart Mac in this terrain.

They make good progress so Mac tells Jack they are going to stop to take care of their inner selves. Jack sits down on the ground and starts unpacking his back pack, while Mac takes a seat on a log. The prepacked food tastes fantastic, as it always does when you are hungry.

‘It would even be better with a hot beverage, but the water in their camel bags will have to do. Jack starts re-packing all their stuff when a shot rings and Mac falls of the log with a groan.

‘Mac?’

Jack took cover when he heard the shot. He curses he only has his handgun. They weren’t supposed to bring any weapons. Mac doesn’t respond, he is completely still, slack, so Jack feels for a pulse while checking the perimeter. Mac has a pulse, so that is something. He is probably knocked unconscious because of the shockwave going through him. When there is movement in the forest, Jack ducks deeper on high alert. Two men approach them, but they don´t look like anything what Jack expected, they look like recreational hunters.

‘Can you see it?’

‘No, I think I must have missed it or only wounded it, and it got away.’

Jack jumps up, his gun ready and the men stop in their tracks.

‘Wow, man!’

‘Hands were I can see them!’

One of the young men looks at Mac’s laying form. Realization hits him.

‘Oh my god, did we shoot him? I… We didn´t mean to… we…’

‘Stay where I can see you.’

Jack’s tone of voice has them standing still with their hands up.

‘Look, I’m a med student. Let me check on him.’

Jack nods not taking his eyes off of them.

‘My name is Franklin and this is Benjamin.’ He kneels next to Mac, checking his pulse. Jack tells the other man to unpack his IFAC.

‘We’re really sorry, this is the first time we went hunting and…’

The moment Franklin touches Mac’s shoulder and pushes down on the wound, Mac jerks awake and screams.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry, ‘ he stammers, ‘I need to stop the bleeding.’ His friend looks like he is about to pass out.

‘Benjamin, he man, look at me.’ Jack flicks his fingers to get the guy’s attention, ‘do you know how to get back and get hemp?’

The man nods without taking his eyes off Mac, who groans but is regaining his composure.

‘Take your phone and put in theses coordinates.’ Jack takes Mac’s map and rattles off the coordinates and the Phoenix telephone number.

‘Tell them what happened and that we need a medevac. Tell them that Macgyver got shot. Benjamin, do you understand?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I do.’

‘OK, go! Before it gets dark.’

Benjamin takes off in the direction they came from. Now that Jack only has Franklin to watch, he relaxes a bit. They guy does seem to know what he is doing.

‘So you are a med student?’

‘Yes forth year. Look, what is your friend´s name? Macgyver?’

‘Yeah, you can call him Mac. I’m Jack.’

‘OK Mac, I can´t find an exit wound, so the bullet is still in your shoulder. Unfortunately the bullet has fractured your shoulder.’

‘What can we do?’ Jack asks.

‘Not much. I will stabilize the shoulder and I saw pain meds in your kit, so we will try to get that in him. I’m happy to see that they are melt tablets, so they shouldn´t be a problem.

‘Mac? Are you with us?’

Mac doesn´t really respond but tries to move, pulling a low moan from him.

‘Hey kid, we want you to take some pain medication, can you open your mouth?’

Mac opens his eyes and starts confused at Franklin.

‘Hi Mac, I’m Franklin, can you open your mouth?’

‘Jack?’ Mac asks weakly.

‘I’m here kid. I want you to take some pain meds, OK?’

Mac weakly nods but doesn´t open his mouth.

‘Open your mouth, Mac.’ Jack says more forceful than he intended.

Mac starts but does as he is told. Jack puts two tablets under his tongue. Mac grimaces when the taste hits him, so Jack puts the tube of the camel bag in his mouth.

‘Drink some water, it will wash the taste of the tablets out of your mouth. Mac sucks at the straw, letting go after a couple of pulls.

‘You did good, Mac, we are going to stabilize your shoulder and stop the bleeding and it is going to hurt, kid.

‘Just do it,’ Mac slurs.

Franklin puts a pressure bandage over the bullet wound and Mac curses the saints out of heaven and by the time his arm is tied against his chest, he is sweating, pale and barely conscious.

‘You did good kid. Rest.’

* * *

Jack is playing Candy Crus on his phone when someone clears his throat.

‘Oh hi Franklin, Benjamin, how are you guys doing?’

‘Fine, how is Mac?’

‘Good, all things considering. He is taken to get a CT scan of his shoulder.

‘Can we wait? We would like to apologize.’

‘Sure.’

Just at that moment, Mac is wheeled into the room.

‘Hey Mac, look who is here, Franklin and Benjamin. Our hunter duo.’

Mac smiles, ‘nice to meet you. Franklin, yeah, I vaguely remember you.’

‘Yeah, I bet.’

‘So you are Benjamin.’ Mac shakes the offered hand.

‘Jack told me I have you to thank for getting help.’

Benjamin looks guilty, ‘yeah, but if I hadn´t shot you, you wouldn´t have needed rescue.’

‘Well, what understood from Jack it was an accident, right?’

‘Yeah, it was, I swear, I didn´t mean to shoot you.’

‘I know and there are no hard feelings.’

‘Seriously?’

‘Yeah, but I hope you think twice about hunting trips in the future.’

‘Well Jack told us he is willing to teach us some wilderness training.’

‘If you wait until my shoulder is healed, I will gladly join you.’

‘Deal.’


End file.
